O'Neill invisible, Carter en ligne de mire
by Loucia
Summary: O'Neill revient invisible d'une mission et va réaliser ce qu'il s'était toujours interdit de faire... Au plus grand plaisir de Carter !


_Cette OS m'est venue suite au 200ème épisode (farfelu mais excellent) où SG-1 imagine plusieurs scénarios les concernant avec un extra-terrestre du nom de Martin. Bref, O'Neill est invisible et, le connaissant, il en profite.  
><em>

_Les personnages appartiennent à la franchise Stargate, et le début de l'histoire également. J'écris pour le plaisir, sans contrepartie financière et parce-que vos reviews sur mon OS postée hier m'ont beaucoup touché. Merci à vous, et bonne lecture !_

_Point de vue de Sam :_

Voilà quatre heures que le colonel O'Neill était invisible, suite à un incident sur un vaisseau-mère lors d'une mission. Et j'avais enfin trouvé une solution à ce phénomène. J'étais dans mon laboratoire, où j'avais prié le colonel de me rejoindre afin de lui exposer ma solution. Étant invisible, il venait de m'avertir de sa présence et m'avait signifié s'être assit sur le tabouret afin de m'écouter. Heureuse de pouvoir parler de ma théorie, je me lançai.

- A mon avis, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez été bombardé par le champ de particules émit par le camouflage optique. Vous vous trouviez dans la salle des machines, prêt du générateur quand on l'a enclenché. Ca expliquerait les micro-radiations qui émanent de votre corps mais rassurez-vous ! J'ai trouvé comment inverser le phénomène. On retourne sur le vaisseau-mère et on prend leur générateur de camouflage.

- Sam, à qui parlez-vous ? m'interrompit la voix de Daniel dans mon dos.

Il se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte et me regardait d'un œil suspicieux.

- Oh, au colonel O'Neill ! Je lui explique comment on va le faire redevenir visible, répondis-je.

Daniel laissa tomber sa tête en avant et avança dans mon laboratoire.

- Il s'est moqué de vous, déclara-t-il. Jack est là-haut, dans le bureau de Hammond.

Il confirma ses dires en passant sa main là où O'Neill était censé être assit. Sa main ne rencontrant aucune matière, j'en conclu que O'Neill m'avait fait faux bond. Je soupirai.

- Oh non, il va me faire le coup combien de fois ? demandais-je.

- Oui, voler un générateur de camouflage optique sur un vaisseau-mère est le cadet de nos soucis. Convaincre Jack de nous aider va être beaucoup plus dur, ironisa Daniel.

- Oh non, ne me dites pas que

- Oh si ! me coupa Daniel. L'invisibilité, ça lui plait.

Je soupirai. Comment faire redevenir visible quelqu'un qui se plait à ne pas l'être ? Daniel me tapota l'épaule alors que je m'affalai dans mon siège, puis il sortit du laboratoire. J'étais éreintée, et contrariée. Moi qui pensais avoir l'entière attention du colonel…

Je fermai les yeux un instant, tentant de rassembler mes pensées. Je ne pouvais désormais plus faire grand-chose pour le colonel. Il suffisait seulement que j'attende qu'il se lasse de son invisibilité avant de pouvoir recroisé ses prunelles brunes. En espérant qu'il se lasse au plus vite… Je me levai et décidai de me changer les idées. L'ensemble de mes rapports était bouclé, mes recherches étaient plutôt bien avancées et j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour bricoler quoique ce fut. Je décidai donc d'aller dans mes quartiers prendre un peu de temps libre. Sortant de mon laboratoire, je bifurquai dans le couloir de droite en sifflotant. Cette petite pause m'enchantait déjà. Alors que je marchais en direction de mes quartiers, j'entendis un froissement derrière moi. Je me retournai mais ne vis personne. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Mon colonel ?, demandais-je.

Pas de réponse. J'attendis un instant, épiant le moindre bruit suspect, mais le silence régnait. Je grimaçai, sceptique, mais repris mon chemin. Arrivée à mes quartiers, j'ouvris la porte et entra. M'étirant de tout mon long, je décidai de faire un bref passage dans la salle d'eau attenante. Alors que je me rafraichissais le visage, j'entendis un bruit. Je relevai la tête et me fixai dans le miroir.

- C'est vous mon colonel ? demandais-je à nouveau.

Cette fois encore, seul le silence me répondit. Je retournai dans ma chambre et tâtonnai un peu partout, cherchant l'hypothétique colonel invisible pouvant se trouver dans mes quartiers. En vain.

- Je vais devenir folle avec cette histoire d'invisibilité, marmonnai-je.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en soupirant et m'étirai une nouvelle fois de tout mon long. Après quelques minutes à regarder le plafond, je m'agitai. J'avais l'impression d'être observée.

- Mon colonel, vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?, tentais-je.

Je regardai le moindre recoin de la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'était impossible de le voir. Secouant la tête, je me levai et partit en direction des vestiaires. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche pour m'éclaircir les idées. Arrivée au vestiaire, je me déshabillai. Tee-shirt, treillis, sous-vêtements, tout y passa. J'avais toujours l'étrange impression d'être observée, mais je mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Je me faisais des idées… Un fois nue, je me faufilai sous la douche et tirai le rideau. Je tendis le cou et accueillis l'eau bouillante en soupirant d'aise, laissant la chaleur détendre mes muscles noués. Néanmoins, alors que je passais les mains dans mes cheveux, un bruit net suivit d'un « Aïe ! » me fit sursauter. Je tirai le rideau de douche de manière à ne faire apparaître que ma tête au dehors et scruta la pièce. Elle était vide.

- Mon colonel ? Répondez ! m'emportai-je.

Comme les fois précédentes, le silence régna un instant. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Carter?

Mes yeux doublèrent de volume.

- Mon colonel ? Mais voyons, que faites-vous ici ?, chuchotai-je.

- C'est une très bonne question Carter. Une très bonne question…

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure. Je l'entendais s'approcher. Je resserrai le rideau contre ma poitrine et regardai en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix d'O'Neill. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus très bien savoir ce que je fais depuis que je suis invisible. Vous savez… Je peux tout faire sans que personne ne puisse m'incriminer.

Je papillonnai des yeux, signe illustrant ma tentative à remettre mes idées en place. Me suggérait-il ce à quoi je pensais ? Je me mordis la lèvre. Cela faisait huit longues années que je m'empêchais d'avoir ce genre de pensées à l'égard d'O'Neill. Il était mon supérieur, nous étions militaires. La loi de non-fraternisation nous interdisait ce genre de comportements. Pourtant, il était terriblement difficile de résister à la tentation. Tout bêtement parce-que j'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

O'Neill dû lire dans mes pensées car je sentis une chaleur corporelle près de mon visage. Je retins ma respiration, troublée par cette proximité si désirée, et sentis son souffle contre ma joue.

- Une occasion pareille ne s'offrira pas deux fois.

Je fermai les yeux de plaisir au son de sa voix, déjà perturbée par le fait qu'il me susurre de telle suggestion à l'oreille. Je sentis ses doigts m'effleurer la joue, puis descendre le long de mon cou. Je retins un brusque frisson.

- Bien sûr, je ne veux vous obliger à rien Carter.

A ces mots, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux et empoigna le vide face à moi. J'avais vu juste et avais réussi à l'attraper par le col de son tee-shirt. Je le tirai à l'intérieur de la douche et le plaquai contre le mur. Pas question de laisser passer une telle occasion. Pas après huit années de frustration quotidienne.

Je sentis ses mains parcourir mon corps, passant de mon dos à mes reins, empoignant mes fesses et relevant l'une de mes cuisses. Je me sentis soulevée, maintenue contre son torse chaud, puis plaquée contre le mur. Je balançai la tête en arrière, lui laissant libre accès à mon cou. Il y déposa une kyrielle de baiser, puis remonta lentement vers ma mâchoire. Je soupirai d'aise en sentant ses lèvres suçoter ma peau.

- Jack ... murmurai-je.

Il comprit aussitôt et s'empara immédiatement de mes lèvres. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, passionné. Je ressentais dans ces mouvements que lui aussi avait attendu cet instant durant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Puis le baiser devint plus fougueux. La frustration prit le dessus. Alors qu'il m'embrassait, je m'attaquai à ses vêtements. Cette barrière textile me rendait dingue. Je lui arrachai son tee-shirt et déboutonna son jean qui atterrit bien vite à ses pieds. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'aucun vêtement ne subsiste sur nos corps.

La douche avait duré des heures. Ces huit années de frustration avaient payé. C'est épuisés que nous cessèrent nos ébats, à contre cœur. Je sentais le souffle saccadé de Jack contre moi alors que ma poitrine se levait irrégulièrement. Je n'avais jamais vécu de pareils moments.

- Sam…, murmura Jack entre deux souffles. Ne trouve pas le moyen de me rendre visible, par pitié. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi.

J'éclatai de rire suite au ton faussement désespéré de Jack. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et embrassai une dernière fois ses douces lèvres.

- A vos ordres, mon colonel, répondis-je.

Ma voix se perdit dans un silence, alors que je sentais la main de Jack frôler ma joue. Je fermai les yeux au contact, soucieuse de profiter au maximum de cet instant. Nous savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre que son invisibilité n'allait pas durer. Comme d'habitude, je trouverai une solution. Et comme d'habitude, nous nous retrouverons entravés par cette stupide loi de non-fraternisation. Je soupirai.

- Cesses de réfléchir, Sam. Pour une fois… chuchota-t-il.

C'était à croire qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. Un pâle sourire étira mes lèvres, puis je me levai. Il était inutile de faire durer cet instant. Ce ne serait que plus pénible par la suite… Tout le monde sait parfaitement que les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ce rêve ne faisait malheureusement pas exception.

- Il faut retrouver vos vêtements, mon colonel.

Le ton avait changé. Le vouvoiement, l'utilisation du grade… Je nous obligeais à refaire surface. Jack dû saisir l'idée, mais ne répondit pas. Je vis le rideau s'ouvrir alors que je tâtonnai le sol de la douche, à la recherche de ces maudits vêtements invisibles. Relevant la tête suite à son départ, je vis arriver une serviette chaude. Il me l'étendit sur le dos et me tira contre lui en une douce étreinte. Aucun mot ne furent prononcés. Nous savions. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, avec toute la douceur dont il semblait capable, et s'éloigna. Le bruit du battant de la porte des vestiaires se refermant m'avertit qu'il était sortit. Je m'assis à même le sol, enroulée de ma serviette, et restai ainsi quelques instants. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Le travail. Voilà ce à quoi je me raccrochai depuis les cinq dernières heures, dans l'espoir de ne plus penser à autre chose. Dans l'espoir de ne plus penser à lui, et à ce moment interdit que nous avions partagé. Je m'évertuai à refaire surface, clouant un sourire aimable sur mon visage et tentant d'occulter toutes pensées non professionnelles. J'étais Samantha Carter, femme militaire, scientifique de renom. Pas Sam, femme follement amoureuse de son supérieur.

Alors que je me concentrai sur un réacteur qui n'avait aucun besoin d'être bricolé, l'alarme de la base retentit. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait du retour de SG-3. L'équipe était partie quatre heures plus tôt pour récupérer le générateur de camouflage sur le vaisseau-mère où Jack… où le colonel O'Neill était devenu invisible. Je sautai de mon siège et partit en salle de briefing. J'étais persuadée que SG-3 revenait en possession de l'engin, et il fallait que je me mette au travail.

Arrivée en salle de briefing, je constatai avoir vu juste. L'équipe SG-3 était présente avec le générateur de camouflage. Le général Hammond se tenait face à eux, et à ses côtés semblaient voler une veste de treillis, un pantalon militaire ainsi que des chaussures. Le colonel O'Neill, de toute évidence, s'était rhabillé avec des vêtements n'ayant pas été bombardés par le champ de particules. Inspirant un grand coup et me redressant, la tête haute, j'entrai.

- Ah, Major Carter ! Nous allions justement vous appeler, déclara Hammond en me voyant entrer.

J'acquiesçai et me mis au travail sans plus de cérémonie. Quelques membres de SG-3 me scrutèrent avec curiosité, peu habitués à ce silence. Mais je prétextai avoir du pain sur la planche et empoignai le générateur pour l'emmener à mon labo. Je voulais être seule, et pas seulement par besoin de concentration.

Deux heures furent nécessaires pour que je vienne à bout de l'engin. J'avais réussi à me plonger dans le travail, m'immergeant totalement dans mes tâches et annihilant tout ce qui pouvait exister autour. Et ça m'avait fait un grand bien. Le travail terminé, j'attrapai le téléphone mural dans le but d'en informer le général Hammond.

- Le colonel O'Neill peut recevoir le traitement dès maintenant, si vous le souhaitez, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Bien Major, vous avez ma permission, évidemment, répondit Hammond.

- Mon général, savez-vous où il se trouve ? demandai-je, lasse de devoir chercher dans toute la base.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il y a de ça deux heures, il était dans votre labo Major.

Mes yeux doublèrent de volume. Le colonel me scrutait-il depuis deux heures sans que je ne le sache ? Je tentai de me reprendre et marmonnai un « Entendu, merci mon général » avant de raccrocher. Je balayai mon labo des yeux, le cœur battant. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas avertit de sa présence ?

- Mon colonel ? tentai-je, hésitante.

- Je suis ici, Sam.

Je tournai la tête en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Sa voix. Effectivement, les vêtements du colonel apparaissaient derrière un meuble bas, accoudés dans ma direction. Ayant été trop absorbée par mon travail, je ne l'avais ni vu ni entendu arriver. J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez ici ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Vous étiez concentrée.

Je me retins de sourire à cette inhabituelle attention. D'ordinaire, le colonel avait le don d'entrer en trombe dans mon labo et d'interrompre n'importe quelle recherche, si primordiales soient-elle. Cette petite attention était perturbante. Savoir que cela faisait deux heures qu'il m'observait, sans bruit, sans sarcasmes, sans le moindre soupir… « Reste professionnelle Sam. », me répétai-je. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et m'avançai vers lui.

- J'ai terminé les réglages du générateur, il suffisait de régler les polarités des

Je me stoppai, fermant les yeux.

- Oublions le jargon scientifique. Placez-vous ici, face à moi.

Le colonel – ou du moins ses vêtements – se redressa et se tint debout, devant moi. M'évertuant à garder la tête froide, j'enclenchai le générateur en veillant à le placer près du colonel. Il chargea un instant, accompagné d'un « Beeeeep » aigu, puis lança une valve de particules. Au début, rien ne se produisit. J'attendais inconsciemment les sarcasmes d'O'Neill, ou une petite blague, mais rien ne vint. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains commencèrent à redevenir visibles. Puis le cou, le menton, la mâchoire, les pommettes, et…les yeux. O'Neill, redevenu totalement visible, me fixait d'un regard intense. Ce même regard qui m'avait tant manqué, et que je tentai tant d'oublier. J'étais totalement happée par ses prunelles brunes qui annihilaient tout le reste. Mon cœur frappait furieusement contre ma poitrine mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Il n'y avait que lui, que son regard aux profonds limbes marbrés. Puis je me mis une gifle mentale. Je papillonnai des yeux, tentant de reprendre mes esprits et fit le tour de mon bureau. Il était plus facile de résister à l'attraction d'O'Neill lorsqu'un objet nous séparait. Du moins je m'évertuai à m'en persuader.

- Voilà qui est fait mon colonel, tentai-je d'une petite voix. Vous êtes de retour parmi nous !

Mon ton enjoué n'était vraiment pas convaincant. Mais je persistai.

- Je vais annoncer au général Hammond que l'expérience a fonctionné.

Je cherchai bêtement une parade pour ne plus me laisser noyer par son regard. Alors que je saisissais le téléphone mural, avec un peu trop d'entrain, sa main attrapa délicatement mon poignet. Je sursautai au contact de sa peau, si rugueuse et bouillante. Il me fit reposer le téléphone sur son socle et m'obligea délicatement à lui faire face. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules alors que son regard pénétrant vrillait mes pupilles. Je ne respirai plus.

- Sam. Je sais… Je sais ce à quoi tu penses, je sais ce qui te fait peur. J'étais moi aussi réticent jusqu'ici, je ne voulais pas briser nos carrières pour ce que je croyais être un amour de passage, une simple attirance. Mais il s'avère que c'est bien plus que ça.

Je m'immobilisai, incapable du moindre geste, de la moindre parole. Le colonel n'était pas loquace, et avait pour coutume de cacher ses sentiments sous des sarcasmes ou des blagues à deux balles que lui seul comprenait. Et là, le masque tombait. Je n'avais plus à faire avec des pupilles impénétrables, à un visage stoïque et à un ton dur. Non. J'avais en face de moi l'homme, celui qui avait eu le cœur brisé et qui voyait à nouveau ses sentiments le submerger. Je voyais de l'amour, de la tendresse, de l'inquiétude. Je voyais une attention particulière, je sentais ses gestes doux, délicats, prévoyants.

Je faisais connaissance avec l'homme que j'avais toujours imaginé sous le colonel O'Neill. Je faisais connaissance avec Jack, le vrai, sans trucage. Et j'étais bouleversée.

- Je ne veux pas faire l'erreur de perdre ça, Sam. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans dix ans et regretter de ne pas avoir osé.

Il fit une pause, caressant délicatement ma joue de son pouce.

- Ça fait huit ans qu'on se connait tous les deux. Huit ans. On a vécu des moments inoubliables, souvent fantastiques, quelque fois difficiles. On a relevé ces défis ensemble, jour après jour, années après années. Je n'aurais jamais rêvé meilleur second que toi, Samantha. Même si tu es une scientifique !

Je pouffai de rire, des sanglots dans la voix. Jack sourit en coin, les yeux pétillants.

- Et je pense que je ne pourrais pas rêver d'une meilleure femme, à mes côtés.

Son regard me transperça comme jamais auparavant. Je n'étais plus de ce monde.

- Accepterais-tu, Samantha Carter, de vivre aux côtés d'un vieil homme à l'humour discutable ?

Je ri à nouveau, passant inconsciemment mes mains sur ses épaules, dérivant derrière sa nuque. Il resserra son étreinte, gardant ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Jack ...

- Je sais, la loi. Je te dirais bien que les règles sot faites pour être enfreintes, mais je pense que je n'aurais pas gain de cause…

Il rit puis reprit.

- J'en ai parlé au général Hammond. Je n'y suis pas allé par quatre détour, tu me connais. On a deux solutions : soit je quitte l'armée et prends une retraire bien méritée – la solution que je préconise. Soit tu quittes l'armée et reste au SGC en tant que civile, à l'instar de Daniel. Ce qui me semble

- La meilleure solution, le coupai-je.

- Non, j'allais justement dire le contraire !

- Je sais, souris-je. Mais je ne veux pas que tu brises ta carrière pour moi.

- Et ta carrière à toi alors ? me fit-il remarquer.

- J'aurais toujours ma carrière de scientifique. Et mon quotidien ne changera pas, or mis le fait que je n'aurais plus à t'appeler par ton grade.

Il sourit en coin.

- C'est bien dommage ça… Ca me plaisait bien, dit-il d'une voix suave.

J'éclatai de rire, et il ne put non plus garder son sérieux. L'écho de nos voix rebondit quelques instants dans la pièce puis se dispersa lentement, engloutit par un silence apaisant. Ses yeux de braises me fixaient sans relâche.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, j'emprisonnai ses lèvres des miennes en un baiser passionné, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux dans de délicates caresses. Il soupira d'aise et resserra davantage notre étreinte, faisant presque fusionner nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Nous n'étions plus qu'un, formant un couple éperdument amoureux et suffisamment armé pour braver le moindre obstacle pouvant se dresser sur notre chemin.

FIN =D


End file.
